


Sweet Teasing (Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader)

by Carat_ExoL_TheB



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Fluff, Kawaii, Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, Love, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carat_ExoL_TheB/pseuds/Carat_ExoL_TheB
Summary: Note:
He likes SWEET so much 
That's the fact that you or even everyone knows about
But on the other side you don't know that he likes TEASING you either
Which means = SWEET TEASING
[A ONE-SHOT STORY]





	

"Murasakibara! Please pay attention and stop eating!" said an irritated voice that is own by Atsushi Murasakibara's childhood friend named _______.

"But _______-chin, I'm hungry" the tall purple haired basketball player whined with an eager voice as he took a bite on his precious chips that you always see him eat.

"But you always say that and by the way you're always eating even in classes and you lose focus and that's why you're failing" you reason out to him then you just got suddenly curious and asked.

"Hey! Tell me what's the reason that you're always hungry anyway even though you eat all the time?" you asked as you stare intently at his purple eyes curiously but then you just realize how gorgeous his eyes are.   
Then you thought for a moment that if you noticed this ages ago you are certainly sure that you will keep admiring his eyes non-stop.

"Well maybe because my stomach is empty" he answered blankly while wiping the bits of chip near his mouth as he just finished eating it seconds ago and then took another food that is grape flavored lollipop.

'Maybe?'

You sighed and continue to explain him the lessons that you're professor teaches you last week because he didn't pay even a single attention to him at all 'cause he was busy eating like he doesn't even care and the problem is : HE DOESN'T REALLY CARE AT ALL!

As you keep explaining, you felt that Murasakibara isn't listening to you so you blow a fuse "ATSUSHI! If you're not taking me and you're studies seriously then it might be better for me to leave!" you quickly packed your things and headed towards the door but then you felt something- or someone wrapping his body to yours as it makes you feel warm and comfortable inside.

"_______-chin, gomen gomen" he apologized as you fell his head nuzzled at the crook of your neck "M-Murasakibara!" you stuttered as you try to free from his embrace but you just feel it make things more worse when he tighten his grip more on you. Then you feel your face heat up because of the close contact you two just made.

Well yeah, you two have know each other for a long time but never ever you two made such a contact like this before!

"M-Murasakibara, can you let go of me?" you asked but then you just feel him take some strands of your hair and sniff it that causes your face heat up more.

"Hmmm~ _______-chin, why do I feel your heart keeps beating fast~" he said or more like teases you and make you panic and think some things like: "Eh? My heart!? Why? Wah~~~ I don't know what's happening anymore!"

"Hey, _______-chin are you having a fever?" you swallowed hard when you see his hand made contact to your forehead while he examine if you really have fever "Hm... You're not. I wonder why your face is so red?" he said with a smirk as he cupped his hands to your face 'Oh he's definitely teasing me' you thought.

"U-Urusai! I'm f-fine baka!"

'Argh... why do I keep stuttering!?' you said to yourself as you mentally slapped yourself.

"Eh~ What was that _______-chin? I can't hear you with all your stuttering~" he teases you again as he lift your chin and inch closer to your face as you can feel his breathing as he inch more and more while you just close your eyes waiting something to happen but then.

"There~" you heard him say as you open your eyes and saw something on your lips and then your eyes widen when you saw your favorite flavored lollipop is in your mouth.

"Isn't it delicious _______-chin?" you heard him asked as you look straight to his eyes and blushed "Uhhh... Yeah it is!" you exclaimed with a huge smile plastered on your face but then you see his face gotten red so you asked.

"Murasakibara, are you having a fever~~~" you tease him as you keep nudging his elbow "Psh... Urasai! Let's go back to study again" he said as he went to where he sat earlier while you just smile and walk towards to him.

Then both of you started studying with smiles and giggles. While not concerning the fact that each heart of yours are beating furiously when you're just together and making SWEET TEASING to each other.


End file.
